Meet the Cyborg
by Vile.EXE
Summary: One of my three "Meet the" fics. When the team finds an Italian soldier badly damaged, the two gearheads on the team turn him into a half-machine powerhouse though the Heavy still reigns supreme .


**Vile: And here I am with the third "Meet the" fic. In case you were wondering how I got these out so fast, I had them pre-written to show my friends, but now I'm showing them to you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meet the Cyborg

An explosion rocked the mountain area. Several RED troops tore through the area before coming to a stop: An Engineer, a Hacker, a Pyro, a Sniper, and a Spy. They were all laughing, high-fiving each other. "A splendid job, gentlemen!" Spy congratulated. "The BLU team had no idea what hit them!"

"Am I weird to feel bad about killing them after that robot attack?" Sniper spoke up. The other four troops looked at him weirdly, but Sniper gave a grin that basically said "I'm joking", causing them all to burst out laughing again.

Hacker fell over onto his rear end from laughter. Then, he heard something. "Help…" The moan was very pained and weak. "Aaaaahhh…" Hacker heard the moan behind him and looked.

"What the…?" Hacker looked behind a throng of bushes, then suddenly jacked back. "Yipe!" He cried, landing on his rear again. "There's a guy in there! Banged up all ta hell!"

The other troops gathered round to see what he was talking about. Within the bushes, an very tall (only slightly shorter than Heavy), approximately 28-year-old man lay on the ground. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes, but they couldn't tell any nationality. He was extremely damaged: A hole was in his chest, his right arm and left leg were broken, and the left side of his face was burned badly above the mouth, some of his hair torched as well. "Please… help me…" He moaned before falling unconscious.

"How the hell did he even get here…?" Engineer mused. Pyro mumbled something that they couldn't understand.

"We should get the Medic, stat!" Spy said. The other troops nodded.

Hacker then got an idea. He whispered something in Engineer's ear, Engineer listening intently. "Good idea, son." He looked at the man. "We'll gonna fix you up, buddy."

*Scene Break* *In Engineer's Workshop*

The injured man was laid on the workbench, Medic's Medi Gun focused on him with a mode that kept him unconscious. Engineer and Hacker designed various machine parts, Hacker focusing on X-rays of the man while Engineer poured over blueprints. Hacker welded together a plate with something red in it. Engineer connected two parts that seemed to look like a foot and ankle. Hacker looked between a metal hand and a pincer claw, deciding in favor of the pincer claw. The two builders hovered over the man, then looked at each other with a nod.

*Scene Break*

The injured man's eye shook before opening, and he slowly sat up. "Looks like you're all good." Engineer told him. The man sat up and saw himself in a mirror. His broken arm and leg had been replaced with robotics, his hand being a sharp pincer-like claw. The hole over his chest was patched up with armor that connected to his arm. Lastly, the burnt half of his face was masked over with a metal plate, a red glowing eye on it. His clothes had also been changed to a RED team uniform, a symbol of his new face plate on his left shoulder.

"What did you do to me…?" The man asked. With his voice no longer pained, they could hear a slight Italian accent in his voice.

"We had to use our combined knowledge to fix you up." The Hacker told him. "You've become a Cyborg now. You don't mind that, do ya, eh?"

The Cyborg lowered his head, got off the workbench, then shot his new arm forward, smashing the mirror with his pincer, going through to the wall. Pulling his pincer out, a piece of rock was lodged around it, which the Cyborg destroyed by extending his pincer. He turned to the two builders (the Medic long gone)… and smiled. "I owe you guys big time for this. You guys are in a war, right?" Engineer and Hacker nodded. "Well then… you're looking at your newest recruit." The two builders grinned.

*Scene Break*

A BLU Demoman fired multiple grenades at a RED Heavy and Soldier, but the Cyborg jumped in front and activated a mechanism on his chest, forming a red barrier that stopped the damage, shocking the Demoman. The barrier faded, and the Cyborg fired a red laser beam from his eye that pierced right through the Demoman's chest, frying him to boot. Smirking, the Cyborg then turned his robotic arm to the Soldier, opening his pincer and closing it around the Soldier's neck, snapping his head clean off and revealing him to actually be a BLU Spy. The Heavy smirked at him as well before the two of them charged forward, Cyborg in front, holding his pincer menacingly in front of his face with a grin, the screen zooming into his mechanical eye.

*Cyborg is seen next to Heavy on the team, his pincer claw held in front of his face plate, as the TF2 theme plays*

* * *

**Vile: Like the last three, here's how he works.**

* * *

HP: 250

Speed: Only slightly faster than Heavy

Weapons - Unlike the other classes, the Cyborg is deadlocked to his standard equipment.

Primary: Laser eye - This attack combines effects from the Cow Mangler 5000 and the Machina. The laser beam can pierce enemies and set them ablaze, but it's not powerful enough to score one-hit kills, scores no random crits, and can't headshot. It also requires some recharge time before it can be used again.

Secondary: None

Melee: Pincer claw - This is the powerhouse of melee attacks. While it has slow wind-up, the pincer claw's snapping attack deals damage equal to the original max HP of the attacked class, killing any class that isn't overhealed in one hit. Depending on where the opponent is struck, they will either be killed by being split in two and simply having their head crushed.

Barrier - The Cyborg's MOUSE2 function, using this projects a team-colored barrier that lasts for a few seconds, preventing any damage to him or anyone in the barrier. Allies can enter the barrier, but enemies can't, making it a way to Spy check as well.

* * *

**Vile: I hope you guys enjoyed this guy's abilities, as this is the end of my "Meet the" fics. If you guys liked this guy, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
